Hersilia Grimaldi
“I try to believe," she said, "that God doesn't give you more than one little piece of the story at once. You know, the story of your life. Otherwise your heart would crack wider than you could handle. He only cracks it enough so you can still walk, like someone wearing a cast. But you've still got a crack running up your side, big enough for a sapling to grow out of. Only no one sees it. Nobody sees it. Everybody thinks you're one whole piece, and so they treat you maybe not so gentle as they could see that crack.” ― Rebecca Wells, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood Hersilia Abundantia Grimaldi is the youngest daughter between Lorenzo Grimaldi and his first wife Gianna Ameglio, and the younger sister to Ammiana and Zoila and is the older half-sister to Camilla and Laura. Hersilia is the "adopted and foster" mother to her nephews Ambrose and Giovanni and niece Eva, whom she loves on and dotes on. Backstory Personality Hersilia is a sweet, kind, and maternal witch, more empathic to the clients of the Grimaldi Mortuary than Zoila, and definitely the more benevolent of the two sisters. She is also much more affectionate and understanding towards Eva than Zoila. A notable feature of her would be her often peppering her daily conversation with others with sweet and affectionate nicknames, such as "love", or "darling", or "lamb" as just a few examples. However, despite her openly sweet exterior, Hersilia can be very vengeful when she wants to be, and one of her greatest desires was revenge for the abuse Zoila inflicted upon her during their childhood. Also, as revealed by a demon-induced nightmare, Hersilia's greatest desire was to be independent from her older sister and find true love, and her greatest fear was to be literally stuck with Zoila forever. One particularly notable difference would be that, unlike Zoila, Hersilia can be a real rebel - she does not completely agree with the ways of the Magical World, and has absolutely no qualms about defying or even openly challenging it where her family or her own principles were concerned. She also directly told the Witches' Council off when they refused to intervene to prevent Lucius Leggièri from implementing his misogynistic doctrine on the Magical World. Later on, when one of the Council members tried to put the moves on her, she killed him in response, and grimly defended her actions when a horrified Zoila questioned her on it, which also demonstrates that, sweet and benevolent though she was, Hersilia was not one to be trifled with. Last but not least, Hersilia is a wise and powerful witch in her own right besides making potions and balms for her family, she could also cook delicious confectionaries with magical properties, and has extensive knowledge of herbs, medicinal plants, cures for curses, etc. However, despite her having a rebellious streak similar to that of Eva's, Hersilia is still rightly cautious where the boundaries and consequences of magic are concerned. Given how the subsequent events testified to the validity of Hersilia's fears, this instance demonstrates her to be truly wise in the ways of magick and even magical-mortal relations. Despite all her differences with Zoila, Hilda still shares one great notable similarity with her older sister: familial devotion. Just like Zoila, it is "family first" for Hersilia, who is openly and genuinely supportive of each and every member of her family. For instance, she also magically supported Ambrose's forays into romance. More notably, though Zoila could be cold and cruel to her, and even had a habit of literally killing her whenever she deemed her annoying, she could always count on Hersilia to be there for her whenever she needed her she comforted Zoila after she had a violent heartbreaking quarrel with Eva. In fact, despite her previous desire for vengeance, she still readily forgave Zoila after she sincerely apologized for tormenting her during their childhood. Appearance Hersilia is short and curvaceous figured, with light brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the glamorous Zoila, she often wore necklaces and bracelets, her makeup is always kept simple and modest, and her sense of fashion is eccentric with a constant earthy hint (due to her often tending to her garden), and more colorful compared to her sister's. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Mediumship Individuals Powers * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Control']] over plants. ** Botanical Communication can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc. either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. Plants can tell the her what happened or what is happening, like helping them track someone from a long distance away, etc. ** Manipulate the properties of plants. *** Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. ** Oxygen Generation green plant life produce oxygen. ** Plant Weaponry ** Poison Generation *** Miasma Emission * Seductive Death Inducement (inherited from her great-grandmother who was a Succubus). * Telekinesis Possessions * Bibliography Novellas * Kafka her debut work released when Rivers was still a teenager and is a bestseller with 500,000 copies. * Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. * Carathis, her second novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Industrial Lolita is her first science fiction work detailing a pedophile mad-scientist named Richard Frank who after his wife Mia discovering his incestuous relationship with there eight year old daughter Georgianna, kills herself and their daughter. He later resurrected there daughter but as the old saying goes once you die you never come back the same... One of her more explored novels and her lowers selling novels. * Resentments is a work with a strong comedic tone. * The Mysterious Housewife revolves around a family who is grieving over their mother's recent suicide. They hired as a housekeeper to upkeep the house, which has been thrown into disarray. Estelle, will do anything that her employer orders her to do, except smiling or revealing her past. * The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor The Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Dark Places which is a mystery and thriller novel. * Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. * Daphne Tremblay which was a New York bestseller which is about the complicates of being a mother and mental illness. Short Story Collection * The Night Shift her first collection of short stories including People, Places and Things; The Thing at the Bottom of the Well, The Stranger, Strawberry Springs, Graveyard Shift, The Boogeyman, The Man who loved Flowers, The Women in the Room, and The Ballad of Love. * Tales from a Broken Mind which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Liar, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. * Heart-Shaped Box is her third collection of short stories including Sleeping Beauties, Thinner, The Girl Next's Door, Secret Door, The Dark Man, and Last Breath. * MacGuffin: Tales of the Wicked is a collection of stories about the life of death sentenced prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Relationships ''Hersilia Grimaldi/relationships'' Etymology * Hersilia meaning is unknown. In Roman legend this was the name of a Sabine woman who became the wife of Romulus. She is credited with ending the war between Rome and the Sabines. * Abundantia is the feminine form of Abundantius. She was the Roman personification of abundance, prosperity and good fortune, portrayed as distributing grain and money from a cornucopia. (The mythological character has survived in French folklore as Lady Hobunde.) The name was also borne by an Italian saint martyred during the persecutions of emperor Diocletian. ** Abundantius is derived from Latin abundans "overflowing, abundant". This was the name of several Christian saints. * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * She is associated with X (10) which is in reference to the Tarot card the Wheel of Fortune along with her sisters Zoila and Ammiana and her then three year old niece Eva. ** She is also independently associated with both the Nine of Cups and the Two of Wands cards. * Hersilia has several spiders as her familiars named Areop, Charlotte, Arachne, Ikto, Aranea, Joy, and Nellie. * Out of her sisters, she represents the soul. * Hersilia hates Fawlty Towers. * Hersilia likes baking and romance novels. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:St. Caroli students Category:Ameglio family Category:Recurring characters Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:The Great Family Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Flashback characters Category:Delta Zeta Phi Category:Dark Witches Category:Spring Triangle teachers Category:Resurrected characters